Dulce Base (Real World)
Dulce Base is an alleged secret alien underground facility under Archuleta Mesa on the Colorado-New Mexico border near the town of Dulce, New Mexico in the United States. Claims of alien activity there first arose from Albuquerque businessman Paul Bennewitz. This is supposedly the largest Reptilian and Grey base in America where there are allegedly atomic manipulation, cloning, studies of the human aura, advanced mind control applications, animal/human crossbreeding, visual and audio human chip implantation, abduction and feeding off of humans History Starting in 1979, Bennewitz became convinced he was intercepting electronic communications from alien spacecraft and installations outside of Albuquerque. By the 1980s he believed he had discovered an underground base near Dulce. The story spread rapidly within the UFO community and by 1990, UFOlogist John Lear claimed he had independent confirmations of the base's existence. Political scientist Michael Barkun writes that Cold War underground missile installations in the area gave superficial plausibility to the rumors, making the Dulce base story an "attractive legend" within UFOlogy. According to Barkun, claims about experiments on abductees and firefights between aliens and the Delta Force place the Dulce legend "well outside even the most far-fetched reports of secret underground bases." Philip Schneider, an engineer who worked for the U.S. government, with high-level security clearance, claimed that in 1979 he participated in the building of a "secret underground base," in Dulce, New Mexico. It was here that a horrific battle played out leaving 60 humans dead and countless subterranean aliens fighting for their life. Media Television Featured in an episode of the History Channel program UFO Hunters / Hangar 1 - The UFO Files. The show's investigators traveled to Dulce to conduct interviews and visit the Archuleta Mesa where the base is reportedly hidden. It was also featured in an episode of Conspiracy Theory with Jesse Ventura. Ancient Aliens Season 2, Episode 4, had a short segment talking about the brief history of the alleged Dulce Base and its impact on the Jicarilla Native American Culture. Fiction * In the alternate history anthology Alternate Presidents, Michael Dukakis is revealed to be an alien upon being taken to Dulce Base, which causes the Base's personnel to rewrite history to allow George H. W. Bush to be elected President instead. * Dulce Base is key in the Area 51 novels. * Dulce Base appeared in the comic series The Invisibles, where it housed a secret AIDS vaccine. * Dulce Base and Archuleta Mesa played a major role in the early run of the Outlander''s series of novels from Gold Eagle. * In the 2012 video game ''Ghost Recon: Future Soldier, one of the main protagonists mentions Dulce as containing something that would surprise the Russian government. * The hentai doujin series Dulce Report can be seen as lightly based off the claims of experimentation that were happening to the abducted victims. The surname of Bennewitz was also used. * Dulce Base is the setting for a major battle in the book The Rise of Nine.